polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Montenegroball
Montenegroball |nativename = Crna Gora lopta Црна Гора лопта|onlypredecessor = SR Montenegroball|predicon = Montenegro|reality = Republic of Montenegro|language = Montenegrin Dialect (Official), Serbian, Bosnian|capital = Podgoricaball|religion = Orthodox Christianity Islam|founded = 05/21/2006 (Age 9)|friends = Croatiaball Kebab Remover Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Albaniaball (sometimes) Kosovoball (sometimes) Russiaball USAball|enemies = Albaniaball (sometimes) Kosovoball Croatiaball (sometimes) Bosnia and Herzegovinaball (sometimes) Turkeyball Russiaball (Sometimes)|intospace = At Eurovision 2017 only No, not yet.|status = Alive|caption = |image = Montenegro new.png|predecessor = SR Montenegroball, Serbia and Montenegroball|likes = Sea, Unnecessarily Huge Bridges, Independence|hates = Being called Serbiaball, Albaniaball bullying me, All of his neighbours exempt Serbiaball and Albania calling me a Serbian Clone|government = Parliamentary republic|personality = Really lazy|bork = Yawn Yawn|affiliation = UNball NATOball}} Montenegroball is the smallest slavic countryball and he lives in Southeastern Europe. He has had a bad relationship with his neighbors, mostly his older brother Serbiaball (extraordinary kebab remover) who claims that Montenegro is a rightful part of him and demands "his" coast back. He also thinks Montenegro is of Kebab. But now both are best friends. Often it is said that it is lazy but after having a fight with it no one says that again. Montenegrin clay was occupied many times in history. Metohija was initially taken by Serbiaball and now by Kosovoball and Skadar by Albaniaball whom Montenegro now hates. Montenegro used to be good friends with his cousin Russiaball but they got into a fight when Montenegro wanted to join NATO and since then they are enemies. Just recently, Montenegro achieved what he wanted and joined NATO. However, Russiaball threatened to shoot missiles at him because of this. History Montenegro was Illyrian and then apart of Roman Empireball and then Ostrogothic Kingdomballuntil Byzantineball took it back in the name of the stronk Roman Empire. It was once split between Kingdom of Croatiaballand Bulgarian Empireball until Byzantineball retook it again. ( Veniceball also had some tiny clay around Ragusa). Ottoman Empire conquered the clay of Montenegro, and so was it until 1879 when Kingdom of Montenegroball was created. It joined Yugoslaviaball but split for awhile in WW2. It was given independence in 2005. Montenegroball was at war with Japanball from the Russo-Japanese War until 2006! Montenegroball used to be enemies with Serbiaball when it gained independence but now they can into likings each other since both hate kebab and now Montenegroball wants to return glourious and stronk Yugoslaviaball. Relationships Friends/Пријатељи * Serbiaball - Best friend once an enemy but now we got over it. We both can into hatings Albaniaball and want to restore glorious Yugoslaviaball, but he still won't shut up when I talk about being in NATO or when I hang out with Albaniaball * Greeceball - My friend who wants more monies. Frenimies * Russiaball - Was my best friend until I joined to NATO, so Russia got all pissed and threatened to shoot my clay with missiles. * Kosovoball - I may recognize you but you are also an Albanian scum. *Turkeyball - Yuo are of filthy kebab but yuo help me into NATO. Enemies/Непријатељи * Albaniaball - Fuck yuo, my clay is mine, also stop saying I am a serbian clone but sometimes and give back Skadar! Gallery Shitty neighbors.png The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png How countries remove kebab.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg Mqy2BiS.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Montenegrians they never change.jpg comic 14.jpg MuZyxqo.png TYCRAOn.png 47anschluss.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Productivity.png ARHdyOv.png 0przlxtncjqy.png hr:Crna Goraball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Former kebab removers Category:Balkans Category:Modern Countryball Category:Kebab Category:Orthodox Category:Aryan Category:Neutral Category:Europoor Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Montenegro Category:EU Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Kebab killers Category:Southeast europe Category:Cross Category:Remover of kebab Category:Homosex Removers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Mountains Category:Second World Countries Category:Serbo-Croatian speaking countryballs Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Low countries Category:Former Yugoslavballs Category:Adriatic Sea Category:Duner Lovers Category:Russian lovers Category:Balkan Category:Italy Lovers Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Coastal Category:Red Yellow Category:Russia Allies Category:Serbia lovers Category:Serbia and Montenegro Category:Montenegroball Category:Serbian Speaking Country Category:Serbian Empire Category:Balkan Wars Category:Former Serbian Clay Category:Future NATOballs